


Добро пожаловать!

by Tachikoma_h



Category: Tsuritama
Genre: Crack, Humor, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Sex Toys
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-06-01 02:14:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6496807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tachikoma_h/pseuds/Tachikoma_h
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Авторское виденье Босса. Написано для WTF Tsuritama 2013.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Добро пожаловать!

**Author's Note:**

> Авторское виденье Босса. Написано для WTF Tsuritama 2013.

Первая официальная встреча с руководством у Акиры не задалась. Из-под двери слышались веселые крики, шум толпы и звон бокалов. Акира еще раз сверился с документом, согласно которому его распределили в секретную организацию по работе с пришельцами. Сам индиец больше ожидал увидеть здание, как в «Людях в черном»: непримечательное, серое, с одной металлической дверью. Но уж никак не высоченный, под облака, небоскреб с разноцветными зеркальными окнами. Его сомнения окрепли, когда девушка в приемной выдала маску утки и отправила его на крышу.  
«Ладно. Допустим», - думал Акира, утешая себя, что работа с пришельцами, видимо, тоже накладывает некоторый отпечаток на сотрудников. Он внимательно осмотрел большую дверь из позолоченного дерева, хмыкнул и толкнул ее от себя. Ничего не произошло. Акира подумал и толкнул еще раз. Дверь не открывалась. Индиец подумал, что, наверное, дверь надо открывать на себя. Увы, и эта попытка провалилась. Акира вытер выступивший пот со лба, огляделся и от души пнул.  
\- Не-не-не, красавчик! Это так не работает! – Акира с ужасом слушал приближающиеся каблучки. Острые цокающие звуки отсчитывали удары его сердца. «Так опозориться в первый же день», - взвыл Акира, и тут ему на плечо легла тонкая мужская рука. Акира успел краем глаза отметить малиново-бордовый маникюр.  
\- Солнышки-зайчики, у нас новенький, - заорал на дверь хозяин руки. – Кстати, я - Джордж Эйс, глава этой организации. А ты?  
\- Ямада Аки…  
\- Отлично, Ямада! Добро пожаловать!  
Перед Акирой распахнулись двери. Внутри его ожидал карнавал.

Вторую официальную встречу тоже удачной не назовешь. За день до этого Акира проиграл желание высшему командному составу и теперь был вынужден весь день напевать «Милые, незатейливые песенки», «Про любовь пой! А я сказала, про любовь и точка!», «Что-то на родном языке» и «А еще лучше что-то совсем не наше и не отсюда. Найди старый язык, выучи песню-две и вперед!». Акира с бОльшей любовью съел бы свой галстук и удостоверение агента, но карточный долг свят.  
\- Ямада! Какая замечательная песня! Спой-ка мне ее еще раз! И заодно разберись вот с этими документами, еще с тебя отчет за прошлый месяц, потом сделай мне чаю, забери моего гуся из салона красоты, поцелуй меня, выучи наши уставные правила и найди свой загранпаспорт. У тебя первая миссия! Хо-хо!  
\- Простите, что?  
Глава DUCK внимательно посмотрел взглядом «из-под очков» на Акиру. Индиец еще ни разу не видел таких глаз: чистое золото бурлящим потоком уносило все мысли, оставляя в голове сладкую пустоту.  
\- Повторяю, найди загранпаспорт, у тебя первая миссия!  
\- Слушаюсь! – Акира сложил руками символ DUCK и удалился. «Наверное, послышалось», - думал он.

Первая неофициальная встреча прошла на ура. Акиру опоили, подарили, потеряли, нашли и на радостях подарили еще раз. Глаза организации подарку обрадовался, как девочка – леденцу. Всюду таскал за собой за ручку, нахлобучивал на голову яркие разноцветные шапочки, целовал в щеку и бил длинными пальцами любого, кто посмел посягнуть на его «имущество». Утром Акира мучился похмельем, состоянием нестояния и угрызениями совести. Проснуться рядом со своим боссом в одной постели – Акира уже мысленно прокручивал текст увольнительной.  
\- Ямада, душа моя. Вынь вибратор, будь другом? Да не из меня! Из-под моей подушки, всю ночь, скотина, спать мешал.  
Акира молча подчинился. Зеленый пупырчатый вибратор мерно жужжал в его руке. Такого Акира точно не помнил, поэтому просто выбросил его в угол комнаты. Мало ли, привиделось со сна.  
\- Ну и что мне теперь в тебя вставлять? – бледная рука обхватила Акиру за талию, подтягивая ближе. - Я его всю ночь грел, а он просто взял и выкинул. Акира впервые слышал в голове начальства недовольные нотки, они сладкой музыкой врезались в уши, наполняли сердце радостью.Счастье было недолгим, ему оперативно скрутили руки и защелкнули наручники. Босс обманчивым лениво-тягучим движением достал из-под подушки второй, такой же зеленый, вибратор и банку смазки.  
Сильные руки перевернули его на живот, наманикюренные ногти остро царапали сфинктер; Акира зажимался, брыкался и пытался скинуть мужчину с себя.  
\- Нет, дружочек, так не пойдет, - низкий гортанный рык приковал его к кровати, ноги привязали к металлической вязи кровати. – Вот теперь – другое дело.  
С первым пальцем Акира познал дзен. Второй научил его смирению, третий – покорности судьбе, а первый секс – тому, что лучше полевых командировок может быть только рыбалка.  
\- Добро пожаловать в штат, Ямада! – промурлыкали над его плечом, и Акира отключился.

Он сбежал на Эносиму через пару дней, на месяц раньше положенного.


End file.
